Role Play Game
by kyuubiqueen
Summary: Two girls get themselves stuck in Kingdom Hearts. Able to die, become Heartless, get stuck in Darkness.. everything gets screwed up. And Sora ends up finding out about what happens to him before everything comes to being... -Please review-
1. A New Invention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is fairly obvious. Though I wish that I could do graphics as well as the people who did make it. That makes me mad and jealous. Grrr… BUT I have collected the whole first series of KH in books, and KH Chain of Memories too… though I don't have any of the games. (My friend is getting me an Axel plushy for my birthday! Huzzah! AXEL IS SO AWESOME AND I MARRIED HIM IN MY DREAM!) …I wish I was Roxas right now…**

**This chapter is really gay. I hope to re-write it some time. Don't be fooled by its gayness.**

**But otherwise, ON WITH THE FAN FICTION!**

**_Chapter One: A New Invention_**

* * *

"_Long ago, the world was united  
and filled with warm light._

_People loved the light, and  
eventually began fighting over it._

_Then, darkness found its way into  
people's hearts._

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light  
of the people, and in a flash it spread…  
The world disappeared into the darkness._

_But a slimmer of light  
remained in the hearts of  
children…_

_Children gathered their slimmers  
of light and recreated the world._

_The recreated world, however, was no  
longer united…  
It was divided into several smaller worlds._

_Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness…_"

Neru sighed. "That's the fifth time today that you've read that, Aly!"

Aly grinned at her best friend. "It's not my fault I find Kingdom Hearts relatively interesting!"

Neru sighed again, and went back to playing Dot Hack on her Playstation 2.

"Lighten up, Neru!" Aly went on. "Otherwise I'll go all Kyuubi on yer bottom and wipe out yer nose with my magic scrub!"

Neru sighed once more and started playing 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' by The Darkness. "That better?" she asked her friend, who was now reading her complete collection of Ansem Reports.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she replied; obviously forgetting that they were having a conversation. This happened quite often.

Neru rolled her green eyes and turned up the music, then went back to playing Dot Hack.

They sat, listening to gay music for a bit, when Aly asked, "If I can create Magic Scrub, do you think we could get into the game?"

Neru put her game of pause. "Wadda you mean?"

"You know, put ourselves _into _Kingdom Hearts! If we can do that, then we could alter it to our enjoyment!"

'_Touching yooouuuuu-oooohhh…Touching meeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeehhhhh…Touching you, GOD you're touching me!! I believe in a thing called love…_' The lyrics played out through the long pause.

"You can't alter life Aly."

"But you CAN alter games! Like an RP! We could make Kingdom Hearts an RPG!! How cool would that be!?"

"Kingdom Hearts is already an RPG."

Aly frowned at her. "Fine, biatch."

They sat, with the odd '_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart' _from their song, and the occasional grunts of pain from Neru's game.

"If you can make something tonight before the sun comes up tomorrow, I'll give you five dollars," Neru added suddenly.

"Sure. I'll take that offer." And with that, she went off to her awesome 'laboratory' to work on her project.

* * *

"HUZZAH! CUMPLEHTEHD!"

"Stop talking like that…"

Aly held her newest invention with two hands in pride. "Is it not the most _gorgeous _thing that you've ever laid eyes on, my dear Neru?"

Neru looked down at it. "…looks like a TV/DVD remote to me," she replied.

"But that's the beauty of it!" Aly squeaked back happily. "It's supposed to look insignificant so no-one steals it!" Neru huffed.

"Fine. Five dollars is all yours."

"Five dollars was involved?"

Neru shifted her feet. "Uh…Maybe no-"

"-NO MATTER! Dollars means nothing where we're going!"

Neru looked questionably at Aly. "You mean that it seriously works?"

"Never tried it!"

"Then, how are we getting into Kingdom Hearts!?"

"Use of imagination." Aly tapped her nose, the pointed at Neru matter-of-factly. "Just trust thou…"

"Last time I trusted you, I ended up with half of my arm missing because of you and your magic scrub! Then I choked on frozen chocolate!"

Aly laughed out loud. "Little faith, Neru," she replied, wiping a happy tear from her eye. Running over to Neru's Playstation 2, she grabbed Kingdom Hearts off the shelf and put it in the machine.

"One or two?" Neru asked the busy Aly.

"One. _Always _start at the beginning of things! Now shut up and let me concentrate!"

Neru snuffed her nose in Aly's direction and poked out her tongue. "Cow." She walked over to her CD player. "I feel like annoying you now Aly…but I don't know how," she said.

"Hah. Me ish invincible! Kyuubi rules over love! Wait…"

"Hah! You suck!" So Neru started to play the coolest ever song by Starship. Loud singing filled the room.

'_WE BUILT THIS CITY! WE BUILT THIS CITY ON _ROCK _AND _ROLL_! WE BUILT THIS CITY! WE BUILT THIS CITY ON _ROCK _AND _ROOOOOO-AAAAAAALLLLLLLL'

Instead of getting annoyed at the racket, Aly started to dance.

"ARGH! THE HORROR!" Neru screamed. She turned off the music and tackled the dancing Aly.

"Get off me! HOW NOW BROWN COW!"

"I WILL IF YOU STOP DANCING!"

Aly got up off the floor and brushed the dust off her clothes. "Gosh, it's not _that _bad," she mumbled as she fixed her messy black hair. She walked over to the music playing and changed it to Draco and the Malfoy's. "Better now?"

"Much."

"Your fault for playing Starship…" Aly went back to hooking up her invention.

"...Finished."

Neru clasped her hands to her head. "Finally!"

Aly clicked a few buttons on the remote, then walked over to Neru. "Now put this weird communicator in your pocket just in case we get separated. Kay?"

"Do you think that we're going to get separated!?"

"Never know in games," Aly replied, hooking her communicator to her pants so it wouldn't get lost. Dragging an old door over next to the TV, she plugged some odd cords into it.

"Just like Monsters Inc. …" Neru giggled.

"Yeah. Oh, and we can make our own user names. Well, they call you what you want to be called. I'm just sticking with Aly. It's less confusing."

"CHICKEN NOODLE MONSTER!?"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll just stick with Neru." And with that, Aly turned on the Playstation 2 and selected 'New Game'. They walked through the door. "Um, can we die?"

"Maybe. It should be like real life, since we're there and all."

They couldn't see where they were heading now.

"So, we can die…"

Aly nodded. It wasn't like Neru could see it though.

"Will we be computer graphic?"

"Probably."

Neru squealed. "I can't WAIT to get there!"

"Yeah…"

They walked in shadowed silence. The noise of their footsteps fluttering away on the non-existent floor.

"How do we get back?"

"Uh…" This question stumped Aly. "Never…thought about it."

"WHAT!?"

Suddenly, Neru tripped and lost her footing, grabbing Aly by the wrist subconsciously. Dragging Aly down, they fell into the ground, into a different world. A different universe. Engulfed by darkness.

Let the Role Play Game begin…

* * *

**Like I said. This chapter sucks and I wish to change it soon. Don't flame it or anything. Otherwise I will kill you.**


	2. So Here We Are

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Why do we even have to put this up here? It IS known as a 'FanFiction'… Gosh. Everyone should know this by now!**

**Lozzieh: Sup bishcake?**

**Right.. ON WITH ZEH STUURRYY**

**_Chapter Two: So Here We Are_**

* * *

"Hey guys…check this out!" Kairi ran over to her two friends Sora and Riku, who were sitting on their newly built raft. "A thalassa lucky charm!" she said excitedly, opening her hands to show them an unfinished craft. "Sailors used to wear these and pray for a safe voyage…in hopes of returning safely home from their journeys!"

"But there's nothing to worry about!" Sora butted in. "Let's go! We're gonna go see the world!" He turned to his friends. "Right?"

Kairi walked down the sandy path that lead to her beachside house, thinking about what happened that day. Looking out on the sea, she smiled and thought about the journey they were heading out on the next morning. They had most of their supplies, but they'd get the rest tomorrow.

Seeing a glint in the darkness, she thought that she'd seen a small shell on the coast to add to her collection. Smiling, she ran over to the shadowed area, listening to the waves hit the sand, the soft sounds of the night.

Moving closer, the glint had gotten smaller and smaller, until she saw an extra lump of a shadow attached to the ring shaped object. Kairi slowed from a jog to a walk, and her smile faded as she saw two damp figures lying on the shore, water slowly easing back and forth, the tide moving around their clothing, drenching their hair.

Two girls lay there, not moving. Kairi backed away, then ran to get her friends.

"SORA! RIKU!"

* * *

"Do you think they're…dead?"

Sora laughed as Riku flipped a hand behind Kairi's head.

"Course not, dummy. Can't you see them breathing?" Riku huffed, moving his hand back into his pockets.

Sora turned and smiled at him. "Do you remember when we found Kairi?"

Riku nodded. "Yup."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I can hea-- AHH!" Kairi squealed as the eyelids of the black haired girl flickered and slowly opened. Moving a hand to her head, she moaned and looked at her surroundings.

"Where…am I?" she asked no-one in particular.

"We found you on the beach! But we got some of our friends to help bring you and your friend back here!" Sora replied.

The girl opened her eyes wide.

"Gulluh gush…"

Riku looked at Sora and raised an eyebrow. Sora shrugged.

"How long have I been out?" she asked again, turning from one face to the next, the morning sun reflecting of her bright turquoise eyes.

"Ugh…" Everyone ignored the unanswered question and turned to look at the second girl waking up. She opened her eyes.

"Neru?" The livelier one shook the slowly rising girl she called 'Neru'. Turning to the three spaced out people, she added quickly, "My name's Aly. This here is Neru."

Riku looked at Neru.

She was shorter and skinnier than Aly and her hair was light brown and wavy, unlike Aly's messy short black hair. He looked at her eyes as she opened them. Bright green. As she turned to look at him, he quickly looked away.

Neru turned to Aly. "AGH!"

Aly fell of the bed she was resting on.

"What the HELL, Neru!?"

Neru got up and shook her freckly face, letting her short hair spill over it, then looked at her hands. She looked at Aly. "Your hair looks SO COOL! You're…all GRAPHIC! And your eyes are all anime, KH style! Ooh! THEY'RE SO SHINEY AND BRIGHT BLUE...ey GREEN!"

Aly blushed at the sudden comment, not getting them too often. "Thanks…same goes."

Riku finally lost his patience, watching the two strangers talk to each other like this.

"Who the heck are you people!?" he asked, a strong and unfriendly tone to his voice.

Neru looked at him, then almost squealed with delight. "Ri-" She was stopped by Aly's hand going over her mouth.

"_We don't know these people…remember?_" she whispered.

"_Oh yeah…_" Neru curled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her gaze at Riku never faltered, her face deepening in many different shades of red by the second.

Aly got up. "If you don't mind me asking," she said, looking at Neru, obviously wanting her to play along, "where are we exactly?"

A long explanation went on from this one question. They sat there for some time, Neru getting quite bored, and loud, making games up for herself involving trying to spot fish from Kairi's living-room window. Aly, of course, was fascinated hearing everything from the characters themselves, the real things. She knew all of what the children were telling her, but this didn't stop her from enjoying it.

Sora was most fascinated by her and Neru. Every chance he got, he asked one of them a question about their world, and what it was like. Their answers involved things like, '_I can't remember where I came from_,' or '_it was definitely different from here…I think_'.

Neru was very eager to take a look around Destiny Island, without the annoyance of bumping into invisible walls. Kairi was pleased to help. She was just as happy to have some interesting girls to talk to. Though she was left to talk to Neru only. Aly had rudely disappeared to run into the water and chase odd sea creatures that weren't found in the game or manga.

It was only later in the evening when Neru and herself could have a proper private conversation.

* * *

"Do you know when the Heartless are going to turn up, Neru?" Aly asked her when Kairi left to go talk to Sora and Riku about sleeping arrangements.

Neru shook her head. "You're the obsessed freak, not me. But when we got here, the raft was already made. It should be starting about now at least." She looked out onto the ocean from where she sat on the bridge to the smaller island where Riku spent most of his day.

"I think," Aly said, "that our appearance all together has altered the time patterns and everything like that. I feel really sad about what's going to happen to this place. Just being here changes my view on everything."

Neru looked on the verge of tears. "I really don't want Riku-kun to go evil," she whimpered. "Fucking Xehanort!"

Aly patted her shoulder. "If Riku doesn't go with Maleficent, then he'll be the Keyblade bearer. I'd prefer if you didn't change anything. If Sora isn't the Keyblade bearer, then everything might be destroyed, us along with it."

Neru nodded, and got up. She left Aly and scuffed her new extra-large, computerized feet to the tree Riku usually sat.  
"Aly, look over here…" Aly turned her head over to face her. "A paopu fruit, live in the flesh." She smiled looking up at it. "It really does look like a wishing star, doesn't it?"

* * *

**Review. Gay, yet review. x.x**


	3. Similarities or Differences?

**Disclaimer: Still, I am here and committed to say that I still do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Phfeh.. **

**Lozzieh: I know it's sad, my little Neru. But still, just think, I'm soon getting to the part with you and Riku-kun! xDD Awwes.. I just can't wait! I like lovey-dovey scenes!**

**_Chapter Three: Similarities or Differences?_**

* * *

The next day consisted of collecting the last of the supplies for the raft, and more exploring of the island. Sora wanted to know how their two new friends would fit on the raft, with Riku, Kairi and himself. Aly and Neru offered to swim, but they just laughed and decided to work on it a bit more to make it bigger.

Riku didn't hang around them much. Being a year older than everyone, he obviously thought that he was more…'superior'. Well, that was how Aly explained it to a sad Neru. Neru believed anything Aly said when it came to reading emotions…even though Aly really had no idea what she was talking about. Making things sound believable was a skill.

Later that day was when Aly started to notice changes. Well, not necessarily 'changes', but more of similarities. The sun was setting and she was walking with Sora down a path back to Kairi's house when Riku called his name.

"Take this," he added after, chucking a paopu fruit into Sora's hands. "If two people share the paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined." Sweat started to run down Sora's embarrassed face. "They'll remain a part of each others lives, no matter what," Riku went on. "Shouldn't you be trying this before our departure?"

"Wha…?" He was cut short by Aly's giggle. Riku gave her a dirty look, then walked off, deciding that he should end the conversation there.

"See you later," he said over his shoulder. Aly looked at Sora.

"Don't worry," she whispered, holding a finger to her lips. "I ain't about to tell her anything." Sora gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks…"

Something that made things a bit more odd to put Aly on edge, was that Neru was starting to hear voices later that night.

_So much to do…_Neru rubbed her head, then flicked her wavy brown hair.

_So little time…_"What's it saying?" Aly finally asked her.

Neru shook her head, and replied, "I…I don't know. It keeps coming, then going. Like your brothers admiration for Orochimaru."

Aly scratched her ear. "Hm…" She walked over to Kairi's work bench. Kairi had gone out to talk to either Sora or Riku, for no apparent reason. So her house was all theirs for the time being. She grabbed a pencil and started to jot down things from her memory, as Neru's eyes glazed over as more talking interrupted he thoughts.

_The door is still shut…_"A door…"

Aly looked up from her writing. Obviously Neru had set something off in her memory, because thoughts and sayings were flooding into her mind.

_Take it easy._Neru sneezed.

_Don't be scared._"I'm writing as many things as I can remember from Kingdom Hearts, okay?" Neru nodded again. She walked over and looked at the paper. On it was a letter. Stuff was missing, but it didn't really matter.

_Dear Donald, _it read. _Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly…but – _Aly tapped the pencil repeatedly on her chin. _Trouble is brewing, and there's no time to look. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out…one by one. Hate to leave you, but I have to check into this…_Neru's eyelids flickered. "I remember this now…" she mumbled. "And at the moment, I'm really tired. I'll got to sleep." Aly wished her good dreams, then finished writing.

_As the king, I have a favour to ask you and Goofy…There's someone out there with the key – The key to our survival… I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him? Got it?_

_Without that key…we're doomed!_

Aly's head lolled to one side as she finished writing at least her seventh page of Kingdom Hearts one and two information. (And a little bit of Chain of Memories). Many of the pages were strewn across the floor, and her pencil rolled out of her limp fingers.

She was found slumped against the wall when Kairi walked into the room, followed by Sora.

"I can't believe Riku lately!" she said, rather loudly. Neru twitched, and she clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oops…" She turned to Sora, then over to Aly in the corner. Kairi looked at the paper, and Sora picked some of them up. He read the first few lines.

"Looks like she's brainstorming for a story or something," he said.

"Yeah," Kairi replied. "Looks like it."

Sora looked up at her, with a few of the pages in his hands. "She wouldn't mind if I borrowed some of these, would she? I really like to read fantasy…and the first few lines sound really interesting!"

Kairi shrugged. "I spose, but best leave her a note."

And so Sora said goodbye, leaving a short explanation for Aly about her missing pages, then left to take this stuff back to his house.

"Kingdom Hearts…" he said. "Sounds entertaining."

_The door is opening…_

* * *

**Review bishes.**


	4. And So, It Begins

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. And I am getting REALLY fed up with writing this!**** Sorry, but I needed to go to bed, and I know Lozzieh would have wanted it up sooner, so I didn't finish the WHOLE chapter. I just shortened it, and I'm putting the last part in the next chapter…**

**Lozzieh: Dangit! I know it's short! Leave me alone! xD**

**_Chapter Four: And So, It Begins_**

* * *

Neru put a hand to her mouth to suppress a yawn that was trying to escape her mouth. Just waking up from a nice, yet disturbed sleep, it would probably be a good thing to stretch her tired muscles. It wasn't too late, but it was rather dark, and the moon wasn't visible.

She looked around the room. Aly was curled up in a corner, sucking her 'deformed' thumb. Neru laughed.

_She must have been deep in thought when she fell asleep_.

Still looking around the room, she noticed there was no Kairi.

_She must still be with Sora._

Neru rubbed her runny nose, and let her gaze wander out the window. …_Riku? _She watched Riku make his way towards the bridge that lead to the smaller island. _A night owl, are we?_

Trying not to wake Aly, she dodged the few scribbled pages and opened the door.

_I can finally talk to Riku! Without interruptions!_

Skipping down the winding path, she finally caught up with the silver haired boy. He jumped as Neru tripped on one of the many loose boards that held the jetty together and hit him from behind and practically glomped him. Neru squealed and got up.

"S-sorry!" she stuttered. "I-I tripped!"

_This is NOT how I wanted to start my first conversation!_

"I gathered that. I got the full force of it," Riku replied, not facing her.

Neru looked at her feet.

_He won't even look at me! Does he hate me that much?_

* * *

Riku sighed as his face grew hot.

_Why did I reply like that!? _He glanced at Neru for a second, then returned to his pondering. _Man…she must think I'm a jerk! Say something nice, Riku! Talk to her!_

Riku turned back quickly, not looking at her face, just in case he'd be to embarrassed to talk.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

Neru looked up from her shoes, and blushed. Riku's face went red as his cyan eyes made contact with her emerald green ones. He twisted the sleeves of his jumper nervously, waiting for her reply. Finally, she said,  
"Yeah, I guess." He sighed, and the tension eased from the long silence. "It's a bit cold, though."

Riku looked up at this sudden comment. "Unn…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

_Just SAY it, Riku! Damn you!_

Finally, his conscience won over his physical self.

"Wou-would you want to borrow my jumper? Don't want to catch a cold, do we?"

_Smooth Riku…not._

Neru blushed, her whole face going red.

_Great, I've embarrassed her!_

"Are you sure? What if you catch a cold? I mean-" She started to mumble. How Riku was meant to understand her, he didn't know.

_Just take off your fraking jacket and give it to the damn girl! _Riku quickly unzipped his jacket and shoved it into Neru's wavering hands. _Now, stay cool…_

* * *

Neru squeaked as she slipped on the warm material.

_So warm…maybe even hot…_

She could imagine what Aly would say at this point of time. '_He has a nice body temperature. Just normal. Or is it too high? Maybe he has a crush on someone…embarrassment makes people's body temperature funny…or he could just be sick._'

Neru shook her head, and sniffed again. _Riku doesn't like me. Everyone thinks that I'm a freak. _The sleeves draped over Neru's hands. She giggled suddenly.

"I feel like a retarded Octopus! Bluupbluupbluupbluuup…"

She wiggled her hands in front of Riku's face like an actual Octopus. He sat there, his mouth twitching, face still red.

_Great, Neru. Now you've made a complete fool of yourself. Nice going champ!_

They stood, both not looking at each other for a long time. Riku shifted his weight onto his other foot, and Neru flinched as the boards underneath creaked. A cool breeze ruffled their layered hair.

"You want to take a walk?" Neru asked, plucking up the last of her courage.

Riku folded his bare arms. "Yeah, sure. That'd be nice."

* * *

Sora sat in the dank cave, reading the pages he 'borrowed' from Aly. Images were roughly sketched on the page, each picture representing something different that was being described with each leading paragraph.

_Wow…Aly is good at writing! This stuff really captures the imagination! _He turned to the next page and read on. _This…? _He stopped suddenly as a picture caught his eye.

It was black, with straggly, worm-like hair, and a heart shaped hole in its chest.

_I swore I saw this in my dream! _Sora started to read the story that went with it. His eyes widened, and he lent closer.

"Sora's shadow…" he read out loud.

_How can this…_But that was the only description it came with. Only a few words were written at the bottom of the page. He read these too.

_The world has been connected…  
__Tied to the darkness…  
_…_soon to be completely eclipsed.  
__  
You know not what lies beyond that door.  
__You – _

"_**The world has been connected…**_"

Sora jumped back against the cave wall. "Who—who are you!?" he screamed, now facing the dark figure.

"_**Tied to the darkness…**_"

Sweat beaded across his brow. _It's…_Sora's breath started to come out in ragged gasps. He was panicking.

"_**…soon to be completely eclipsed.**_"

In his panic-stricken state, Sora knocked over his bag. More of Aly's paper slid out.

"_**You know not what lies beyond that door…**_" the figure went on.

Sora couldn't dare move to pick up his things, but he did risk a glance at one of the pages. Another figure was drawn on it. This cloaked person matched the man standing in front of him.

_Xehanort_.

"_**You know nothing. You understand nothing.**_"

He slowly got to his feet, his knees threatening to collapse on him any second. About to turn and make a break for the entrance, he turned again to see the man had gone.

"What the-"

"SORA!" he squealed as Kairi ran up to him. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing! Let's go!"

"Hey! What's wrong with you?"

Sora dragged Kairi by the wrist an pulled her out of the cave. "We have to get ready for tomorrow!" he replied, fear cracking his voice. "Look," he pointed out suddenly. "I got mushrooms!"

* * *

Aly's foot twitched as she extracted her thumb from her mouth.

"Eew," she murmured to herself as she wiped it on her shirt. "Aly slobber…"

She let her eyes focus as her head slowly surveyed the room. No-one was in it, so she decided she could stop being quiet. Hoisting herself to her feet, she came across a note. She picked it up and began to read.

'_Hey Aly, this is Sora._' Aly raised her eyebrows. '_I wasn't sure if you would mind or not, but me and Kairi decided to leave you a note just in case. I SWARE that I'll return them!_'

"What?"

'_Oh…Kairi just pointed out that I forgot to mention what I borrowed. The papers on the floor. I took a wild guess that they were a story? Was I right? See you tomorrow! Sora._'

Aly's hand let go of the paper, letting it drift onto the floor.

"SHIT!" she screamed as she bolted out the door. "NERU! NERU, WHERE THE BLOOY HELL ARE YOU!?"

* * *

Riku laughed as Neru made another 'Neru-humor' joke.

"Another," Riku asked. "Tell me another one!"

Neru rested her chin on her long sleeves. "Unn…ah! I have another!" She crossed her legs where they sat on the thick trunk of the curvy tree. "Why did the boy fail his math test?"

Riku shrugged.

"Because his mom threw a fridge at him!"

Riku put a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress a laugh.

Neru went on. "Why did the boy fall off his bike?"

Riku shook his head, still holding his mouth.

"Because his mom threw a fridge at him!"

This time Riku couldn't hold it in. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his hurting stomach and gasp for air. Neru was laughing too, at Riku, _and_ her joke. She always laughed at her own jokes.

"Okay, third times a charm!" she said excitedly. Riku's face had gone red, and he sat eagerly for the next part of the joke. "Why did the boy suffer multiple fractures, internal bleeding, a broken nose and a bruised thumb?"

Riku decided he would have a go at answering this one. He kind of gathered what was coming. "His mom threw a fridge at him?"

"Wrong! He was hit by a truck!"

This time, Riku looked as if he was dying, or in some sort of extreme pain. Neru couldn't stop laughing at him. She never thought that she'd see the day when she met Riku, let alone make him kack himself! Then…he fell off the tree. Still laughing, he rolled on the dusty ground, tears of laughter…or pain…streaming from his eyes.

Neru crawled up the trunk and looked down at him. "You alright?" Both were laughing so hard that they were crying. Riku couldn't even get out his reply, it was that bad. Neru gasped for breath, and said, "Ooh! I have another! Just to release the tension!"

Riku twisted violently on the ground. "Nooo…"

"WHAT DID THE POLE SAY TO THE WIRE!?"

Riku moaned in between his so called 'laughing'.

"YOU ARE A PIECE OF WIRE!" They started to laugh even _harder_. How this was possible, neither knew. Neru wiped the moisture from her eyes and looked at the shadowed bridge. Dark figures were emerging, each with hollow eyes and antennae, from the black ground. The humor faded from Neru's face.

"No…" she whispered, only to be drowned by Riku's rasping breath. "Not now…"

_And so, it begins…_


	5. Spilling Secrets

**Disclaimer: No Kingdom Hearts. You all know I don't. **

**Lozzieh: Huuuummmmoooorrr… I just wrote it like you would probably say it. And I find it rather pathetic that you are the only one who is reading my stories…should I really go on with writing it? I want to…but should I post it up on FanFiction? No-one is reading it…other than you. Even Chris hasn't turned up yet. She didn't even know that I put stories up until I talked to her on the phone. **

**Ah well…one with the story!**

**_Chapter Five: Spilling Secrets_**

* * *

Sora ran down the beach, leaving Kairi back at his house while he checked on the raft.

_That was too creepy…_He really needed something to take his mind off of what happened before. Tightening the ropes that bound the raft to the shore, he finally thought that they were set and ready. He dusted the sand off of his knees while he searched the sky. The stars were all dim, and the moon had disappeared. Or…was it ever there? He was getting confused. Everywhere he looked was dark. The shadows were all at their biggest state, stretching out to look like tall, sinister beings, ready for attack. This sent a shiver down his spine.

_Everything written by Aly was just a made up story! Anyone in her story could be called Sora…_ He looked out over to the island, and faintly heard some voices. _It sounds like Riku…is he in some kind of…pain?_Sora started to jog slowly over to the bridge, when he heard some fast, yet quiet footsteps behind him. Someone grabbed his arm and shoved him around fast and hard.

"OW! What the-" A hand slid over his mouth.

"No time to talk!"

_Aly…? _He took the hand away from his mouth.

"You wrote things…things that I want to know more about. No, things that I NEED to know about!"

Aly sighed. "Not _now_," she urged. "We need to find Riku and Neru! We need to find them right NOW!"

* * *

Riku stopped laughing and looked at Neru. She looked sad…really sad. The laughter from his face immediately died, and he sat up rubbing his head. "What's the matter?"

Neru suddenly snapped back to reality, and she shook her head violently. "Nope…I just can't think of any more jokes. You got any?"

Riku sighed. "Nope."

_There is a whole lot more that you aren't telling me, Neru_.

They had only known each other for a short amount of time, but he seemed to know her well enough to know that something was wrong. The whole time she'd been here, she'd never looked sad. And he definitely knew that it wasn't over a stupid joke.

"Look…" he murmured. Still slightly embarrassed to talk to her freely without blushing, he got to his feet and sat back on the tree. "If there's anything that you want to tell me-"

"-Don't be stupid and go to Maleficent!"

"…what?"

Riku sat wide eyed as Neru spoke speedily about what was going to happen to him.

"Wait…hold up," Riku said, his voice only a whisper. "If this is another one of your jokes, it isn't funny."

Neru had tears spilling down her cheeks. "Listen to me!" she cried. "I'm not telling jokes any more!"

Riku got off the tree and started to pace up and down the dark grass. "So what you're telling me is…?"

"The moon is gone, shadows are growing, Heartless have started to turn up…this is all leading to one thing! You'll give yourself up to the darkness to save Kairi…Kairi will loose her heart, Sora will become the Keyblade bearer…I know I'm screwing everything up by telling you this, but you need to know!"

Riku's eyebrows narrowed. "Why are you telling me all these stupid lies? I'm not falling for this! I'm not as gullible as Sora! These…these _Heartless_, or whatever they are, they _do not exist! _Either something has messed with your head, or you're just a freaking nutter!"

Neru started to shiver and sob, lurching with every hiccup. She could feel the Heartless gathering in the shadows, swarming, feeling a new heart fighting darkness, almost being consumed.

"Why…don't you believe me?" she whispered.

Riku threw his hands above his head in rage. "Do you know how far fetched that fucking story is!? Shadows stealing hearts, worlds disappearing, the key to save the world…how in all of hell am I meant to believe all of _that!?_" He turned to leave, when Neru took off his jumper and held it out to him.

"Take it back. I don't need it…it's not like I'm cold any more…"

"Keep it." Riku stormed off, across the bridge, and disappearing beyond Neru's vision.

She nuzzled her head in Riku's jacked.

_Why…does everything always end up the opposite of people want it…?_

* * *

"So…what you're saying is…"

"That we need to find Riku and Neru. Most of all Neru."

Aly and Sora ran down the cost and up to the island.

"Are you sure they would be here?" Sora asked.

"Of what I remember, this is where you and Riku get sucked into the darkness."

"What!?"

"We need everything to go as planned otherwise…" She paused.

"Other wise _what?_" Sora urged her.

"Well, that's the problem," Aly said, looking back up at Sora. "I don't know what's going to happen. That's why we need it to go exactly how it should."

Sora rubbed his hands together, as if her were cold. "I'm having a real hard time believing this…but…" He sighed. "I'll do what I can to help. There are too many things that have related to what I've already seen, so it's really getting to my head. Let's go find Riku." So he and Aly started to run down the dark beach, in search for Riku and Neru.

Half way down, they heard some argumentative yelling. Aly stopped as she saw Riku thudding across the jetty and off to a place alone.

_Oh God…what have you said to him, Neru…_She ran around Riku as silently as she could, and ran across the wooden planks of the jetty to find her friend. Sora was about to run over to Riku, but he disappeared before he could get to him.

"Come on…" Sora mumbled angrily, stamping his foot. He could never keep up with Riku…so he went to go to Aly, to see what more he could figure out about his and his friends' fate. When he got there, he heard the two girls whispering at each other, as if have a rather large argument. He got close enough just to hear the last few words.

"_…and then he has to read them! He knows about the Keyblade, Xehanort, and stuff like that! I'm just hoping that he didn't read about Riku or Kairi…that would make him go nuts!_"

"_That isn't my fault! But with Riku, it just came out! It wasn't my fault! What would have you done with Axel!? Would you have told him that he's going to die for Sora, cause he looks like Roxas!?_"

"_Look SHUT UP! We both screwed up, oka-_" They both paused as they saw Sora approaching.

"Uh, Sora…we can-"

"-Tell me more."

Aly and Neru looked at each other. "What?"

"I want to know more about what's going to happen to me, Riku, Kairi…and even Destiny Island…Or don't I have the right to know?"

Aly huffed as she got up. "It's not that you don't have the _right_…but it's more that you wouldn't want the right…think about it before you ask us again to tell you. What we're going to say will probably freak you out. Are you sure?"

Sora's lips tightened. "Yes. I'm sure."

The explanation was long and hard, but altogether, Sora seemed to take it quite well.

"So, if I follow your instructions, and stick with you…I can save Kairi?"

Aly and Neru nodded.

"I see…" They sat in silence for a bit.

"But what will happen to Riku?"

Aly shifted. "Well, thanks to Neru," -insert evil stare- "I'm really not sure any more." They were interrupted by a sudden earth tremor.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sora screamed.

Neru got up and started to run. "RIKU!"

"NERU! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK HERE!" But Neru was long gone.

This time Sora started to run. "Oh-no! Kairi!"

"SORA!" Aly looked around and watched as Heartless appeared around her. "Don't leave me…" Then the Heartless started to close in. "Ah…shit." Then something caught her eye.  
_  
A paopu fruit?_

She quickly picked it up and lobbed it at the Heartless in her way. "TAKE THAT! NINJA STARS OF LOVE!" Then she ran after her two friends, wishing she could stop this madness.

* * *

**Uck.. These are so short. Sorry about that. They should be longer… Just review please! xDD**


	6. SIX SIX and another SIX

**Disclaimer: Ugh…why do you make me write more straight away, Lozzieh? My stummy is wrumbling…  
And I don't own Kingdom Hearts.. cannot forget that!**

**Lozzieh: I'm still typing it! LEAVE ME ALONE! I know…poor Riku, right? Phfeh… We'll get him back sometime. Ninja stars of love! I'mma ninja! HUZZAH!**

**BlueMouse: I'm glad you like it! I sent you an email…n.n' Yeash…Neru -above review- does love Riku-kun very much. But she usually isn't as obsessed…but she might be if she actually met Riku. -glares at Lozzieh- I just thought that the paopu fruit thing would be something that Aly would do…like…it IS a love fruit and all. And she likes to be a ninja! 8D**

**_Chapter Six: SIX SIX and another SIX_**

* * *

Sora ran as fast as his legs would take him back to Kairi's house. He'd checked his house where he had left her, but she wasn't there. Everything Neru and Aly told him was starting to scare him. Getting into her house, he ran inside, looking around franticly.

"KAIRI!?" he yelled. It wasn't as if anyone could hear him. Everyone had seemed to disappear, Destiny Island soon to follow. He searched the complete half of the island before he ran into a large mass of black, hollow eyed creatures.  
_  
This must be the…Heartless. _They started to circle him, preventing him from going anywhere. One lunged at him, but he picked up one of the misplaced wooden swords and swatted it out of his way. _They said in this world, only the Keyblade can kill them…but I can use other things to keep them away from me at least! _He ran down the stairs and went to look around the rest of the island.

Finally after some time, he had searched almost everything. It shouldn't have taken too long, but to Sora it seemed forever. There was only one place that he didn't seem to check.

Walking over to the small cave, he got onto his hands and knees and crawled inside. Getting into an area where he could stand, he paused. Memories of when he was confronted by 'Xehanort' flooded his head. He looked around. No sign of the cloaked man. He started to walk further into the black cave. Making his way into the two boy's hideout, a sudden light blinded him.

_What the!? _His eyes adjusted to the newly lit room, and he was met by someone standing there.

"Kairi!!" he said, running over to her.

Slowly, but surely, Kairi turned to look at him. "So…ra…" Her face was set, and her eyes were blank. Behind her was a door.

_A…door…_He heard a click. _The door is opening…_ The door flew open, a flood of darkness escaping, blasting its way towards the two children. Kairi screamed as it hit her and consumed her.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed, running over to where Kairi's body should have been. But moving towards it was stupid. He was knocked down, the darkness covering him like a tidal wave of water hitting him, sucking him down. He was drowning…drowning in the darkness of his own heart. He heard a faint scream traveling down the entrance to the disappearing cave.

_That sounded like Neru...  
_  
Obviously, the darkness had gotten someone else too… Everything was happening too fast. Then, everything vanished. Sora was gone, soon to be followed by Destiny Island itself.

* * *

Neru ran down the path, following where the angry Riku stormed away to.

"RIKU! COME BACK! IGNORE EVERYTHING I SAID! JUST DON'T RUN AWAY!"

Everything had disappeared. It was too late into the night to see anything clearly. It would help if you could see anything at all! She made her way to the said to be wishing pool. Turning on the spot, she tried to make shapes out, but she was unsuccessful. "Riku…" she whispered, as she started to run again. Then, she hit something. It wasn't a tree or a wall…this was too soft.

"That hurt…" she heard a voice say.

"Riku?" There standing before her was the person she had been looking for. "Riku…" she sighed. "Thank God I found you! I-" She cut herself short. Looking at his face, she could tell something was wrong…or, just _different _about him. His eyes weren't the usual bright, Riku eyes. His face was expressionless… "What's…wrong…" Neru asked.

Riku smirked. Darkness exploded around his feet, flying around him like a whirlwind.

"Riku!? What-" The darkness winded itself around Neru, pulling her into the shadowy waves.

"_Neru…_" Riku's voice sounded like a mocking whisper. "…_Come with me_…" Neru squirmed, but the darkness held her tight. She went to talk, but the darkness twisted around her mouth, fumbling with her flailing hair. "_Don't worry_…" Riku went on. "_The others are coming too_…" He put a hand on her cheek. "_Don't fear the darkness…everything will be fine_…" Neru closed her eyes, the shadows blocking her vision. Riku's voice was only faint now, a mere whisper, but she could still feel his gloved hand on her face.

"…_we can be together always…_"

She freed a hand and stretched it out to where Riku stood. The darkness felt like thick glue, trying to stick her down, to prevent her from moving. She fumbled for his shirt, and pulled herself forward.

"…_don't fear it_…"

She felt like crying, but she couldn't get it out. _Did the darkness prevent this too?_ She wrapped her arms around Riku, trying not to get lost or separated. Anyone would have been helpful at this point of time.

_Aly…_she thought, regretting ever running off. _I'm so sorry…I should have listened…_the trees around them disappeared, sinking into the pool of black that covered the ground. _Where are you?_

I never wanted it to be like this…

* * *

Aly walked around, completely lost. Even her freakish night vision couldn't help her.

_Great…_She tried to speak, but it just came out in echoed thought. _In the darkness already? This is crap. I suck at computer games!_

* * *

A wet tongue woke a drowsy Sora from a hard, rough sleep.

"Ahh!" His head flew up and hit the brick wall he was resting on. "Wha-what's going on?" he mumbled, rubbing the newly forming bruise. There staring at him was a yellow dog. Its black ears were perked up, and its thin tail was furiously wagging from side to side. "A…dog?" He slowly got up and wiped the slobber off his face. "Wait a minute…" he said, looking around. "Where am I?"

_I was sucked into the darkness…but where am I now? I can't remember what Aly or Neru told me! _He looked at his hand.

"Ahh!" he screamed again. There in his hands was a long, metal blade. Or was it a key…?

_The Keyblade…_The dog that sat in front of him ran off, leaving Sora alone. "Hey, wait!" He started to shiver. "Here we go again…"

_You finally arrived…  
__The holder of the Key…_

Sora walked around the lit up area. There was a small café, but it didn't seem to be opened. Candles were lit, but they didn't seem to be melting the wax underneath.

"What a weird town…" he said, looking at the brick buildings.

"_Hi, little boy…first time in Traverse Town?_" Sora flung around and saw a lady standing there, cigarette in hands and blonde hair hanging over her eyes. Her painted red fingernails pinched his face. "_Let me show you around…_"

"N-no thanks!" Suddenly, she was shoved back and a hand stabbed into her chest and pulled out her heart. The lady fell limply to the ground, her body fading away. Sora hit the cement, and there in front of him stood a Heartless. But this one looked a bit different.

_…Armour? _Then he flinched as it crushed her heart in its metal hand. He looked around, and he finally realized that he was surrounded by Heartless. He was there, with no-where to run. No place to hide. Then, one jumped for the kill. He closed his eyes, ready for extreme pain…but nothing came. The Heartless that was once heading towards him was on the ground, a star shaped object in the side of its head.

"What the…"

"TAKE THAT, YOU FIENDS!"

"AHH!"

Aly flew out of a distant area with a giant hammer and started smashing everything in sight. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Sora sat shocked as Aly walked over to him.

"Sup biatch?" she asked, holding the hammer across her shoulders.

"When did you-"

"Nooo time to talk, retard!"

"What-"

"Man…looking closely, you have a really weird nose."

"That's it!" Sora took a step towards Aly and grabbed her shoulders. "What is the MATTER with you!?" Aly smiled and shrugged.

"I felt bored," was all she replied.

"Oh my gosh…" said Sora. "You were so nice when we met! Why are you acting freakish and insulting me whenever you get the chance now!?"

"You will never know…"

"UGH! ANSWER ME PROPERLY!!"

Aly started to giggle insanely. "If you keep talking like that I might set an exorcist on you! It looks like your head is going to start spinning!" Sora gaped as the new Aly spun in circles making screaming noises, making cross signs with her fingers. "Keep back demon! Hey…wouldn't it be weird if you woke up with three sixes painted in blood on your forehead? I'd be kind of scared…AHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Sora shook his head.  
_  
This…this girl is just too weird…_

* * *

Riku groaned. The ground underneath him felt ice cold. His fingers were even going numb. He tried to get up, but a weight on his back prevented him from doing so. Turning his head so he could see what it was, he found out that it was Neru. She was sprawled on his back, dribbling and muttering things. He finally shrugged her off, and he got to his knees to look around.

"Where…am I?" he asked to no-one in particular.

"HAH!" He was caught off guard by Neru's sudden outburst. "Three sixes…you're funny Aly!"


	7. New Friends, New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. I…really seem to not own anything. How sad is that!?**

**BlueMouse: Eh…never really matters. As long as you're reading the story, it all works out for me. x3 Eek! I forgot to reply to your email…DAMN! I will once I've posted this. Obviously, once you're reading this, you'd have read the reply already. Hah. Me is stupid.**

**Lozzieh: Hey, you DO have a reason to review! GOSH! And don't blarh me missy!**

**snow-kitty231: YAY! YOU FOUND IT! And nevermind to what? And obviously, I am writing more. What would you have expected of me, my friend?**

**_Chapter Seven: New Friends, New Enemies_**

* * *

Sora watched in awe as Aly zoomed around smashing things with her hammer. How she obtained this hammer, Sora didn't know. If she was high on sugar, where she got the sugar, Sora didn't know how to answer that one either. He jumped back as Aly bounced in front of him and tapped his nose.

"You want me to tell you a secret?" she asked.

Sora stared at her, bewildered. "Uh…I guess so…"

"GOOD!" she said excitedly. Pulling him closer, she leaned forward so her mouth was almost touching his ear. "Sora…" she whispered. Sora's face went red, and he tried to pull away, but she held his arm tight. "Do you want to…" His face grew hot. "Do you want to…GO INTO THAT SHOP OVER THERE!?" He flew back as the scream echoed through his ear and made everything vibrate. "AHAHAHAHAH! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO HAVE SEX OR SOMETHING, NO!?" Aly screamed again. "AHAHAHAHAH!"

Sora was almost on the verge of crying. "W-what's the matter with you?" he whimpered.

"Oh, nothing," Aly replied. She grabbed his hand as more Heartless appeared, and dragged him into the closest shop. As they went inside, Sora let his eyesight wander, and it stopped on a man with a roughly shaved face and dirty blonde hair. He was reading a magazine behind the counter.

"Welcome," he said. He looked up from what he was reading, and he eyed Sora. "Hey, kiddo…you don't look like a customer–Oh, Alyss right? Great to see you again!"  
"ALY! A-L-Y! Got it memorized? But other than that, how's it?"

Before the man 'Cid' could reply, Sora waved his hands between them. "Wait…you KNOW each other!?"

Cid went back to his book, and Aly shrugged.

"Nope. I just bought something in here not so long ago, that's all."

Sora shook his head. "So…that's where you got the hammer from?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Ah…" They stood in the shop for a while, looking at all of the objects that they could buy.

"Seen anything that you want to buy, Sora?" Aly suddenly asked.

"Uhh…what?" he replied, looking confused.

Aly looked at his hands. "Oh yeah…you don't need a weapon, do you?" she mentioned, pointing at the Keyblade. Sora had completely forgotten that it was there, and stared at it suspiciously.

"I forgot about that…"

Aly ignored him and turned to Cid. "Sorry, Cid, that we had to just barge in like this and not buy anything. But we were being ambushed by those bloody Heartless, and I was bored of smashing things. So, we'll be leaving you now. Thank you for your hospitality." She lowered her head in gratitude, and began to walk out of the room.

Sora shifted nervously, and began to follow her. "Where are you going?" he asked urgently.

"Going to find my friend. You know…the short one that has a thing for Riku," she replied, her expression not changing in the slightest.

"She likes Riku?" Sora laughed. As they turned the corner, they noticed a man standing not so far away from them.

"The Heartless…" he said to them. "They'll keep coming after you…"

Aly leaned over to Sora. "I think he's talking to you..."

Sora gave him an I-don't-know-you-and-why-are-you-talking-to-me look.

The man went on, his dark brown hair swaying with the evening wind. "The Heartless will keep coming as long as you wield the Keyblade…"

* * *

Riku sighed as he sat cross-legged on the floating circular ice-block, watching the sleeping Neru.

_My butt's gone to sleep…_his head moaned.

With that, he slapped himself. _Shut up you! You know you can't go anywhere while Neru's in this condition!_Riku rubbed his sore face. _She could just be sleeping, Riku, _he argued.

_Well, why don't you wake her up?_He looked at Neru again, and blushed. _I…I can't do that! She looks so peaceful…_He clenched his fists. _RIKU! Stop being a wuss! Be a man already! You're fifteen! Act like it! I'm sure Neru wont mind being woken up!_He shook his silver hair. _Oh yeah, what am I going to tell her!? 'Oh, Neru? I'm afraid that I've somehow gotten us stuck on a floating ice-block. Are your feet cold?'_His other half twitched, trying to get his body to lean over and shake the motionless Neru. _What, can you think of anything better, mister right!? We can't just leave her here!! _

"Riikuu-kuuunnn…"

He stopped and blushed at the sudden nick name. "Are…are you awake now?" he asked the squirming girl. No answer. "Neru…"

"NOES! DON'T LET THE MONKEY TOUCH THE QUEEN! It's MY chess board!" Then silence.

Riku raised an eyebrow. _Maybe we should put her out of her nightmare misery and wake her up? _his head began again.

_No, but I have another idea!__  
We'll write a note and go look for a form of life!_Riku scanned the area.

Oh, and what is that?

_How the hell am I meant to do that!? Get paper and all! And I can't see anything at all! _Ignoring this last comment, he decided he would go with his plan. Looking through his pockets, he tried to find something sharp that could grind well. He couldn't find anything, so he just pulled the buckle off his shoe and began to dig into the ice.

"Dear Neru," he began, reading out the letter as he wrote. "I am sorry…" The noise of the grinding ice made him clench his teeth. "…But I am probably not going to be here when you wake up." It took a while, and Neru didn't stir once while he wrote. Then he got up, and started to walk away.

* * *

Neru raised her head as the sudden cold wind blew through her ears. Putting her hand on the ice, she felt some rough texture, a bit different from the type she was sitting on.

_What… _She began to read.

'_Dear Neru,' _it said. '_I am sorry, but I am probably not going to be here when you wake up. I have gone to see if I can find somewhere that has someone who can help. You were sleeping, and I can't carry you…well, let's just say that I can't jump with you on my back. I can't even get you on my back when you're asleep! Well , enough of my rambling, but I have to go now. Hope the jumper keeps you warm while I'm not here! Sorry again…Riku._'

Neru sniffed and looked at what she was sitting on.

_I'm on ice! Wow…I never thought it was possible that ice could float…except for in water of course- _She stopped when she heard a noise not so far away. Slowly getting up, she began to look behind her.

"Riku!?" The boy in front of her slipped and squealed as he almost fell off the block. "I thought that you were gone! I just read your letter-"

"-It's harder than it looks!" He was standing on the second block closest to the one that Neru was on. It was floating up and down, and it was making Riku look rather…idiotic. He was still stumbling around, trying to regain his balance on the slippery surface. Neru got up and jumped over to the next block skillfully. "How did you…"

"Don't know. I must be Batman." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the next block. It took a while, because Riku kept falling off, but they eventually got to the top. "I…don't remember this place," Neru mentioned suddenly.

"Why would you," Riku replied. "Or have you been here before?"

"Nah, never got up to this part." Riku shook his head, not knowing what she was going on about. Though she didn't look like that she knew either.

Looking around the top of the area, the both stood in awe at what they saw. It was a big arch, made completely out of stone. But what made it look extremely beautiful was that the light reflecting off the surrounding waterfalls and ice blocks created rainbows and many different colors that neither of the teenagers had ever seen before. Neru grinned widely at the boy standing next to her.

"Isn't it just _awesome, _Riku?" she asked him. Riku let a smile touch his lips, and he looked at the lights.  
"Yeah…"

"_**Simply amazing, isn't it?**_"

Neru froze as the voice echoed around the ice valley. Riku turned fast and his gaze rested on a tall lady in a black cloak with a staff and a crow on her shoulder. Just looking at her creeped him out, but he didn't want to look like a wuss in front of Neru.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, making his voice strong and fearless.

"_**I…am Maleficent…**_" she replied.

Neru looked like she was going to die of fright when Riku dared a glance at her.

"_**My…you two children look rather cold out here…**_" Maleficent went on. "_**How about you come with me, and I'll take you back to the castle. It's a whole lot warmer there.**_"

Riku looked at Neru, who was staring straight at him, shaking her head profusely. He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay…we'll just stay for a while," Riku whispered. "And you're going blue! We need to get somewhere warm." Neru looked up at him, and her lip quivered. "Hey, don't cry! Just trust me!" She lowered her head, and nodded solemnly.

"_**Have you made your decision?**_" Maleficent asked patiently, stroking the crow that cawed softly with her every touch.

Riku turned to her, and gave her one stiff nod. "Yes. We'll come with you."

Maleficent smiled. "_**Good…**_"

* * *

Sora sat there like a little kid being told what to do on his first day of school. The man that they had met had introduced himself as Leon. Aly sat there, looking like she knew everything that was going on. This made Sora feel even more uncomfortable. Staring at his Keyblade, he mumbled a few words in reply to Leon as he ranted on about saving the world and Heartless being drawn to his heart.

"What was that?"

Sora's head snapped up, and he stared at Leon. "Uh…nothing," was what he replied.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Leon said angrily.

"Hey, Leon, he obviously is like anyone else you talk to. No one wants to listen to you ramble!" someone from the sidelines said. This girl was known as Yuffie.

"Shut up! I just want to know if he is! It's important! Sora, did you hear me?"

"HE HEARD YOU!" Leon's head snapped around to see Aly standing up angrily. "Gosh, Squall, what's the matter with you!?"

"The name's Leon - hey…how did you know my name?"

Aly's eyes narrowed to slits and she edged to the door. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know…" The door opened slowly. "Wouldn't you like to know…ah…crap." Looking out from the house they were in, she saw a whole horde of Heartless swarming around under the balcony. "Uhh…Sora?" She turned to her friend who was being cornered by the bouncy Yuffie. "I think I might be needing your help with this one…"

"So many of them…" Leon grimaced, scanning the open area. "There must be a boss somewhere." He turned to Sora and Aly, taking out his sword. "Let's go, small fry…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Aly started charging like a maniac at Leon, but Sora held her back.

"We need to help! Forget what he called you!"

"HELP!" They both turned to see two figures fighting the Heartless above them.

"Fight, Goofy! Fight!" the smaller one said. The other one was loosing his balance as the Heartless attacked his shield.

"I'm tryin' Donald, but…I'M FALLING!"

Before either Aly or Sora could do anything, they found themselves underneath two extra bodies. Aly shuffled herself out of the pile and grabbed her fallen hammer. Picking it up like it was weightless, she rested it on her shoulder and pulled Sora out of the mix.

"Up, everyone!" she ordered. The two stumbling figures just twisted on the floor as the Heartless closed in on them. "I SAID **GET UP**!" she screamed again. The two that had fallen on her got up and stood at the ready. "Good," she mumbled.

"We need to get rid of these Heartless! Got it?"

"GOT IT!" the two others said. Sora stared at them, then turned to Aly.

"What…are they? Are those…"

"Your new comrades?" Sora nodded. "Yup!"

"THE KEY!"

Aly sighed and turned, slightly annoyed. "Hey, Donald, Goofy, can't you see that we're busy?" They stood in silence.

"How did you know our names?"

She stood there. "Uhh…I can read minds."

'_Hehehehe…bulimic!_'

Aly grabbed her ear. "NERU!? WHERE ARE YOU?" There was no answer.

Sora stared at her funny. "What's the matter?"

"I…I just thought that I heard Neru. I don't know how though…"

So named 'Donald' tapped his foot impatiently. "What are we going to do?" Suddenly, a big armored creature rose from the darkness, and stood in front of them. Its arms twisted around, and its feet crushed the ground underneath it. Aly stared at its clinking helmet.

"We…are going to fight…"


	8. Welcome To Your Life

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts. End of story…**

**Kanarah J: Thank you for telling me this and for the advice… but no thank you at the same time… What you said did rather hurt me, but didn't at the same time. I know that people keep making these plots…but I really don't give a shit, as you can tel****l.. :D**

**chibi blue mouse: Yes, Maleficent is a bad little bum…nut. YAY! Account! And I know that I'm rather scary when I review others stories…sometimes people just have to live with the fact that I am an odd person.**

**Lozzieh: Yes…reviews…-flails arms- Wuuuuuu…**

**snow-kitty231: Myeas…and so the plot DOES take place! Or…does it? Hnn**

**_Chapter Eight: Welcome To Your Life_**

* * *

"How the heck am I meant to defeat that…that THING!?" Sora, Aly, Goofy and Donald stood in the middle of the court yard facing the new giant armoured Heartless that appeared before them not so long ago.

Aly sighed and took hold of his arm, moving it around. "You swing this around, and then you hit that thing over there while you are swinging…" she instructed.

"Ugh! I know THAT!" Sora yelled, pulling his arm away.

"Oh, then why are you asking such stupid questions!?" she shot back.

Standing on the balcony, Leon and Yuffie watched the bickering teenagers.

"This…is pathetic," Leon moaned. Yuffie nodded her agreement. "Hey, you can talk!" he laughed, turning to her.

"Shut it, Squall!"

"That's Leon!" They turned back to the fight as Aly and Sora jumped out of the way of the Heartless' flying foot.

Yuffie scratched the side of her head. "Do you think we should go and help them?" she asked.

Leon shook his head. "Nah…I want to see what these kids can do…"

Aly lobbed her hammer at the Heartless' head as Sora was punched in the stomach, the wind getting knocked out of him. His eye sight went blurry, and he fell to his knees after he made contact with the brick wall. He started to cough, and he swore that he saw blood come out. But other than that, Sora was in the most pain that he thought he could ever be in. Aly tried to run over to help him, but was blocked by another metal hand.

"PISS OFF!" she screamed, focusing all of her force into her foot. Surprisingly, the strength of the kick threw the hand off course and into the middle of one of Donald's thunder spells. She stood there triumphantly as it vaporized into thin air. "Donald!" she yelled in the ducks direction. He turned to her. "Go and heal Sora! I think he's dying…"

Sora, who was still half conscious, moaned.

_Well, isn't she un-concerned?_

"CURE!" Suddenly, all the pain seemed to reside from his body, and he felt a warm light surround him.

"What the…"

"JUST THANK HIM ALREADY AND GET YER BUT MOVING!"

He turned to Aly. "SHUT UP!"

Aly pouted. "Meanie bean…" But other than that, Sora seemed to have gained newly found energy. The former disappeared Keyblade flashed back into his clenched fist, and he charged at the monster. He threw himself at the Heartless, his Keyblade glowing with strength in his hands, and smashed it straight through the body. Aly stood gaping.

_Wow…_her head mentioned. _It seems a whole lot more impressive watching it from this angle…_

Sora landed firmly on the ground, and looked at the weapon in his hands. "Cool…" he murmured. Then, he threw the Keyblade in the air. "I'M SO AWESOME!"

Leon smiled as it fell back down onto the kids head, making Aly laugh loudly and stupidly.

"This kid is something, all right…"

* * *

Riku crossed his legs as he tried to make himself more comfortable on one of the sofas that Maleficent told them they could sit on. Neru had chosen the smaller couch, but Riku insisted that she looked too tired, and that she needed to sleep. So she got the bigger one. The whole time that they were there, he had been watching her. Not so long after they arrived, Maleficent had left to work on some _important _matters that she had to deal with. Riku didn't know what they were, but it didn't really bother him. He just sat, being warmed by the fire, staring at Neru. She was so…fascinating. He didn't know why. She just was.

_Twenty-seven…twenty-eight…twenty-nine… _His mind silently counted, eyes moving from side to side.

_Okay…now this is just sad, Riku…_He silently threw his hands into the air with frustration.

_Thanks a lot! You made me loose count, dipshit! _Yes, he had decided that he needed something to do. So, while Neru was sleeping, he had started to count her freckles.

_Well, you wanted something to do that involved looking at little miss cuteness! _With his hands holding his head, he glanced at the sleeping girl.

_Her lips look so…kissable…_He slapped himself.

_NO RIKU! BAD THOUGHTS! _But the other side got the better of him this time. He walked over, and stared down. His mind seemed to block everything out around him, and he looked at Neru's perfect face.

_Heh…_He furrowed his eyebrows and shut his eyes.

_No, no, NO! Stop, you retard! _But nothing could stop him. He was on a role.

_I promise that I'll be quick, Riku. _He squeezed his eyes tighter. He leant down.

_You're making a big mistake…_Quickly and softly, he landed a small kiss on her lips. Actually, it was more of a peck. Neru mumbled, and rolled over. She didn't notice anything.

_Now…that was really…stupid. I feel like a bloody bird! _Riku had run over to his couch, and sat himself back down, his face bright red.

_It's your fault, mate. I was going to go kiss the girl full…but nooo…you had to come in and stuff it up! _Riku looked around the room, and then stopped at the fire place.

_It's not MY fault that I'm acting like a conscience! Unlike YOU! _The flames danced around, warm sparks escaping and hitting the bricks around them.

_Hey, hey…I'm only acting how he wants me to act. How he wants himself to act. You're just being Mr. Right and trying to screw with our happy plans! _He got no response from this. _I guess that settles things…_

After more hours of counting freckles, Maleficent made her way back into the room to gather the children up.

"So, we're going where now?" Riku asked. Neru was still asleep, but it didn't seem Maleficent cared. She just wanted to talk to Riku.

"_**We're heading upstairs**_," she replied. Riku turned to Neru, and blushed again.

_I don't want to wake her up just in case, but… _"I need to bring her with me," he said. _Nice and straight forward. As usual…_Maleficent looked at him, a tinge of yellow to her eyes.

"_**But why…do we want to wake her up from her nice sleep?**_" Riku paused, and Maleficent smiled. But then Riku started to nod.

"Yeah…I need to wake her up. She _needs _to come with me."

Maleficent sighed. "_**If we must…**_" And so, Riku shook Neru awake, but she never came too fully. She was all drowsy, so Riku hoisted her onto his back, and went off with Maleficent.

_The girl is coming too…  
__This is going to be more difficult than we planned…  
__We must be rid of her…_

* * *

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," Leon explained. Sora nodded, and Aly sighed, completely bored out of her mind.

Donald and Goofy both ran up to Sora together, and smiled widely. "Hey, why not join us!? We can go to other worlds in our ship!" Donald asked.

Sora lifted his head, his face showing hints of sadness. "…Riku and Kairi…?"

"We'll find them, too!"

Aly looked up at them. "Hey…is your ship…a…Gummy Ship?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Uh-Yuck! Yup! It sure is!" Goofy replied.

Aly smiled, but in her head, she was thinking of something completely different.

_I'm going to get really pissed off being around him… but other than that…_

"Can I see it? Your ship I mean…" she asked again.

While she was arguing with their two new companions, Leon confronted Sora by himself. "Sora…go with them." Sora looked at him, and as he was about to say something, Leon went on. "Especially if you want to find your friends." Sora bowed his head.

"…okay."

Aly walked over to him and slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Sora…welcome to your life!"

Soon after, Donald and Goofy showed Sora and Aly to their ship. Aly had suddenly disappeared out of sight as Donald showed Sora around.

"Goofy, go look for the girl…I really don't trust her…" Goofy nodded and 'Uh-hyucked' again, then left to find the wandering Aly. Then he turned back to Sora. "Well, this is our ship! And-"

"DONALD!" They were interrupted by Goofy's urgent voice.

Donald sighed. "What now…" They ran to the opposite side of the ship, and found Goofy standing above Aly, who was sitting on the ground and rubbing her jaw. "What is it, Goofy?" Donald asked. But there was nothing really to be said after he saw why she was massaging her mouth. "MY SHIP!" he screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!?"

Aly turned to see the bite mark on one of the corners. "It IS known as a Gummy Ship…I wanted to see if the rumours were true…"

* * *

"_Look! That little squirt took down the giant Heartless!_"

"_Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own_."

"_Turn him into a Heartless. That will settle things quick enough._"

"_Those two are the King's Lackeys. A couple of bilge rats, by the looks of them!_"

"_You're no prize, yourself._"

"_Shut up, you--!_"

"**_Enough._**  
**_The blade has chosen him.  
Will he conquer the Darkness…_**"

_…or will it devour him?_

* * *

  
**Sorry that it isn't too long…I'm tired and I need to get off the computer.**

**Hope you like!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
